rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "The Next Step" (RWBY, V4-E1)
(Warning, this blog may contain spoilers. if you haven't watched the episode yet, don't click on this link) So... I lied. So, turns out that the Videoplayer on the RT site does have a quality configuration option. So I decided to try it out just for the sake of science. So far, it's taking a buttload of time for the settings I imputted to take effect on the video, but that might be due to internet speeds. Let's hope it does the thing, or else I can just watch the episode again next week. So, with that said, let's check the next chapter in the adventures of our favorite huntsmen in training. This, are my impressions and reactions to "The Next Step." *We open up with a Grimm being born... Congrats, it's a Beowolf! **Kudos for doing a "Show, don't Tell" with how Grimm are created. This primordial ooze is what makes up the dark creatures. There's still the question of what this is. *-10 points. These are supposedly young Grimm, thus, they should lack any sort of bone-armor as per told in the WoR. Consistency, people. It isn't that hard. *This... "Dark Kingdom" is really alien looking. And oh look, Merc and Em are back, with varying degrees of discomfort. No re-design for them, though. *Is it just me, or Mercury's eyes look different? *Psycho-Guy has something against sitting on his butt, aparently. *Welp... "Geoff" isn't voiced by Geoff... bummer. *Ooooh, Cinder messed up, now she's in troubles... Serves her right, imo. *Oh, so she's half-blind and mute? Guess they couldn't get Jessica Nigri to pre-record things this time. *Salem makes her appearance and shuts everyone up... Spooky. *So Watts got called out on his condesendence, and Salem confirms that Cinder killed Ozpin... Though she know that last part isn't true. *They've dealt with the Silver Eyed warriors before? So that might very well mean that they're responsible for Summer's passing. *Dang, these baddies are no joke. They're crazy organized and adaptable. Not a good thing. *Tyrian, what the HECK have you been doing the last year? Cinder got the maiden's powers long before this meeting... WHY AM I EVEN COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS?! *... Okay, Watts is an entitled asshole. Tyrian is the best candidate for Summer's killer now. And Hazel is... Okay? *Tyrian's ham needs more cheese. Heyoooooooooooo! *Whoaaah-frekles! Who the heck is that? And why are we focusing on him? *So he lives alone and runs a farm... Are we gonna learn why is this so impo~and next scene. Hooray! *Now, this is the part of the episode that got teased on Twitter and YT, and it shows Nora and Ren discussing what their unnoficial team should be called. Nora says that they should have it since Ruby isn't the only person in this trip, and Ren argues that no acronym they can come up with spells a color... Take that, people who don't follow the CNR! *Oh hey! Mah boi Jaune doesn't get a new redesign? That's unfair, everyone got one! Even Pyrrha had a complete make-over (i'm so terribly sorry for that joke). *In what universe woul "Junior" be cooler than "Ranger"? Those stand in opposite ends of the cool spectrum, and Ranger is cool... **Also, if you think of a Wood's Ranger, you have the CNR covered. *That rattled animation looks clunky. Like they froze after the first quake. Sloppy. *And Ruby makes her entrance, fighting OMG It's a Rock Monster! *Why isn't this thing going Godzilla on a kingdom?! Don't give me the "too smart for rashness" shtick. It's a freaking Giant Golem! *Team RNJR is now in action! *Getting some Shadow of the Colossus vibes here. +10 points in awesome. *Did Nora just say "Crap"? O____o *Gosh darn it to heck, Jaune. When are you gonna not be a butt-monkey? That nut-bust wasn't even that notable... or natural, for that matter. *Whoah, that leap Nora took was impressive, and with no recoil helping her up... now that I think about it, Ruby hasn't using much of CR's recoil for her leaps. When did she become so agile? Probably another inconsistency. *Oh hey, Jaune got better and dodging... and now he has no teeth. *Oh no, that sigil is bad news... AND I WAS RIGHT! OMGWTFBBQ! *The expressions have gotten way better. I'll give them that. *WTF? Storm Flower can also act as a boomerang? That's cool, why didn't we see that before? *Well, Jaune gets really analytical during battle, so that's going on for him. That's nice I suppose. *Did Neath stepped away from the mic in that line? *Jaune figured out the Puzzle Boss. Hooray! *Nora has a new upgrade? Cool! **On that note, I guess Storm Boomerang is also an upgrade. My bad. *Oooh, nice combo attack. *And it's a freaking ghost. GHOSTS, PEOPLE! *Jaune realizes the folly of calling their team JNRR. *So they were helping an Earth Kingdo-erm, Onym Village out of their Grimm problems. That's cool. **Seriously though, that is an episode of A:TLoA. *Cool, Jaune get's his upgraded design and weapons. *We finally see Jaune's true emblem... And somebody (not me) was completely right! It's a freaking bunny! *WAIT... that's Pumpking Pete? WHAT?! Talk about coincidences... *Ruby just became the obnoxious little sister to Jaune. Heh. *And now we see the upgraded Crocea Mors... Which used Pyrrha's crown for the reforging... fuuuuuuuuuuudge. *Oh please, add that belt too. No problem. I just got something in my eye (a murderous grudge). *To be fair, Jaune isn't being a pitty-fest like we were fearing. So that's good. *And it's magnetized too?! God, DAMMIT, MERRY!! *Holy shit, Nora lost a few feet of height, didn't she? *Aww, Ruby misses her BFF. *Oh, and now they lost the map. That's just great. *Meanwhile in Atlas... Weiss lives her most dreaded fear... *sigh* *And now, the new Intro. And let me tell you, this is as anime as it can get! *This is basically a "Where are they now" compilation. Nothing much to say about it that SomeoneYouUsedToKnow hasn't said in his blog prior to this one. Go check his opinion. *What I will gonna say is that those two people on the boat with Blake and Sun are probably related to Blake in a close manner. *Also, Sun is alone, without his team... Welp, guess it was a waste to hype over SSSN. *Jaune looks more competent in the Opening. Let's hope he is also in the show. *And this song is 100 times better than the previous one. No question. Well, this was a nice comeback. The buffering problems are an issue, but bearable. I think I'll watch the new episode next week too. Until next time. Category:Blog posts